Tragic Love: Miki Could Be Gone
by Remember When
Summary: YuuxMiki: Excerpt for chapter 3: Miki couldn't control herself anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked the covers. She couldn't stay quiet anymore, and yelled, JUST GET OUT! YOU CAN LEAVE SO GO!: My remake of ep. 75. CHAPTER 3 UP! R&R!
1. The Crash

A/N: Okay, this is my very first Marmalade Boy story so see how you like it.

Disclaimer: I have no right to any characters to Marmalade Boy. I hardly own the plot of this story! But a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

Marmalade Boy

Tragic Love: Miki Could Be Gone

Miki Koishikawa looked out the window of the plane she was in. She was headed to New York to see Yuu. She missed him so much, and it made her heart ache. The only thing that could ease that pain was to see Yuu and talk to him. It was near midnight so when she got to New York she would rent a room in a hotel and stay the night there. Then, in the late afternoon she would go see him. She planned to handle this as maturely as possible. She would talk to Yuu; tell him how much she loved him and that it was okay that he didn't feel the same way anymore. But Miki didn't know what to do after that. But Miki knew that it would work out. Even if Yuu still didn't love her, it would all work out. Hours had passed before Miki finally got to the New York Airport. She picked up her luggage and went into the nearest hotel. In her room she dressed in her pajamas and went to bed, both eager, and nervous about the next day.

-:-:-

Yuu Matsuura sighed. He missed Miki. He was in his room doing his work and it was close to 6. His head couldn't think and think of any answer. That's when he suddenly remembered that day he broke up with Miki. That sudden image coming into his head made him put his pencil down. He needed some fresh air. He headed out his room and down the steps and to the front door. He opened the door and got a surprise. Miki was right on the other side. She stepped back a little, surprised that he was the one who opened the door right before she was going to.

"Miki," Yuu said her name in surprise.

"Yuu," Miki said. "I'm here. I wanted to talk to you badly."

Yuu shook his head and ran to the phone inside. He picked up the phone and started to dial, but someone blocked the receiver. "What are you doing?" Miki asked.

"Calling a taxi for you. You're going home to Japan." Yuu responded.

"What? No!" Miki grabbed the phone away from Yuu.

"Go home Miki!" Yuu shouted.

"No!" Miki cried. "Not until I talk to you."

Yuu looked away, and then back at Miki. "I have _nothing_ to say."

Miki still held on to the phone. "Even so, _I_ have something to say to _you_. Please just listen to me. I'm not going back to Japan until you do."

Yuu looked away again, and then back at Miki.

"Absolutely," Miki said. "I'm _not_ going back."

-:-:-

Yuu took Miki to the park where they could talk. He was faced away from Miki with his hand on a tree and he was almost leaning on it. "I told you how I feel," he said softly. "Why are you like this?"

Instead of responding Miki said, "I love you, Yuu."

"Miki—!"

"I tried to forget you!" Miki said before Yuu could say anymore. "I made an effort! But I couldn't. I can't forget. It's impossible too! I love you that much."

Yuu tried to ignore the feeling deep inside that was telling him to forget everything and embrace Miki in his arms.

Miki continued. "I remember what you said. That your feelings for me were gone, and you couldn't see me as a lover anymore."

"That's right," Yuu said, still faced away from her. "And they are the same now."

"And that's okay," Miki said. "I only came to tell you what was in my heart."

Yuu closed his eyes. _Don't say it Miki…we must stay apart._

But Miki said it. "I love you, Yuu. I know that your feelings have changed. I don't know or understand why, but there's nothing I can do about it." Tears swelled up in Miki's eyes and threatened to fall. "But my feeling are the same. I can't change that, no matter how hard I try." Tears rolled down Miki's cheeks and dropped on the ground. "Yuu, I love you! I love you so much!"

Yuu couldn't take it. He spun around and yelled, _"No!"_

Miki noticed that tears were welled up in Yuu's eyes

"You and I _can't_ be together!" He yelled. "You and I are siblings!"

Miki stepped back. _What, we're…siblings? _

Miki couldn't take this, so she ran. She ran away from Yuu and away from this place. She heard Yuu cry out her name, and if she didn't hurry, he would catch up. She quickly flagged down a taxi and quickly told the driver to take her to Manhattan. The driver obeyed, driving off and leaving Yuu in the dust.

-:-:-

Yuu couldn't believe it. Miki had run off in a taxi to who-knows-where. He had to find her but he couldn't find her by himself. He called his friends and the police. He gave the police a description of Miki and went into Brian's car with the rest of his friends to look along the streets for her.

-:-:-

Once Miki got out of the taxi she wandered along the sidewalk. _Siblings…we're siblings? But…how? Why didn't he tell me? I can't believe this…_

_-:-:-_

And couple came out of a nightclub completely drunk. They laughed and the man got in front of the wheel of their car. The woman got in the passenger seat. The man started down the street, the car swaying back in forth almost hitting nearby pedestrians. A woman, who almost got hit herself, grabbed the pay phone and called 911.

"Get me the police. There is a drunk driver heading down the street to Valero Avenue."

-:-:-

Miki was crossing the street of Valero Avenue. _How could we be siblings?_ She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't hear the calls of "Watch out!" until it was too late.

-:-:-

Yuu was talking to the police officer and his partner. Yuu was telling the officer that he had looked on the streets near the post office but there was no sign of Miki. The officer was about to respond when his walkie-talkie sounded. "Officer Rodriguez, Officer Sanchez, we have a report of a drunk driver turning away from Valero Avenue. We need you to flag down the driver while we get an ambulance. A young teenage girl was run over by the driver. We don't know if she's alive or dead yet. Get on the case officers. Over and out."

Thinking the worst, Yuu ran in the direction of Valero Avenue with only one thought in his head. _Miki…_

"Follow him, Brian!" Jinny yelled. Brain nodded and followed him in his car.

---

Yuu stopped at the corner of Valero Avenue, Brian and the others just right behind him. There was a crowd around an ambulance, which was loading someone on a stretcher in the back. Yuu ran to the crowd, pushing his way through.

Brian and the others parked nearby and got out. Just as they got out, Officer Rodriguez and Officer Sanchez zipped past in their police car, their siren sounding. They drove past the crowd and turned the corner of Valero Avenue.

Yuu had pushed himself to the front of the crowd in time to get a glimpse of the girl being loaded. It was Miki.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: It's a bit short I know, but I had to stop it right there! Not cuz I'm mean, but I don't know what to do next. But I'll get it done. The next chapter will come in a few weeks. I hope you all liked it, please review! Advice is greatly appreciated.

_Ja-ne_

_:-:Remember When:-:_


	2. Near Death

A/N: Okay, this is my first Marmalade Boy story so see how you like it.

Disclaimer: I have no right to any characters to Marmalade Boy. But I have changed the plot to differ the one from episode 75, so now I **do** own the plot! Yay!

* * *

Marmalade Boy

Tragic Love: Miki Could Be Gone

"_Will you wait for me?" Yuu asked her._

_Miki nodded. "Yes, I'll wait…forever."_

_He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace that would never end._

_-_

"_When we get home, I was thinking that we could exchange medallions." Miki said, pulling her medallion out of her pocket._

_Yuu nodded. "Ah, okay." Yuu pulled out his medallion out of his pocket._

"_You brought it with you?" Miki gasped. Yuu smiled at her and held it out to her._

_Miki took it, and put her medallion in his hand. Then she hugged him. "I love you, Yuu!"_

_Yuu smiled, and hugged her back. "I love you too."_

_-_

"_Well, how does it look?" Miki asked, standing next to Yuu's bed, modeling for him in her new Bobson's uniform. _

_Yuu looked at her up and down. "Looks good, but…the skirt is awfully short."_

_Miki frowned and looked down. "Think so? It's longer than my tennis skirt. Think it looks weird?" _

_Yuu smiled. "It's not weird. It's cute." He pointed down. There was a small space in front of him where he was sitting. Miki looked to where he pointed. "You mean…sit down?" She asked._

_Still smiling, Yuu nodded. Hesitantly, Miki sat down in the spot Yuu pointed to._

"_I've got you!" Yuu said, wrapping his arms around her._

"_Ohhh, you're so silly." Miki smiled, and hugged him back._

_-_

"**YUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"** Miki cried his name as the plane took off. She started crying, Yuu was leaving her. Although he promised to keep in touch, she would still miss him. Why did he have to leave? Was his career as an architect that important to him? So important that he'd leave Miki? No, Yuu would always think of Miki first. Always.

-:-:-

The ambulance had rushed Miki to the hospital before he could tell them to let him on as well. He had Brian drive him. He had arrived in the hospital just in time to see Miki rushed into the emergency room. "Miki!" He yelled. He tried to go after her, but a doctor stopped him. "Hold it young man, just where are you going?" Tears brimmed Yuu's eyes. "Let me see Miki." The doctor softened up. "Take it easy," he said. "Who is Miki? Is it the girl who was just rushed in? Do you know her?" Yuu nodded. "Okay," The doctor said. "But I'm sorry. You can't see her just now; the other doctors will do whatever they can to help her. Now, since you know her, could you please tell me her full name?" Yuu nodded. "Miki Koishikawa." The doctor wrote her name down on a small notebook he had taken out of his pocket. "Maybe you should sit down. There isn't much you can do right now," He said gently. Yuu knew he was right. He slowly made his way to a bench and sat down.

He remembered when An was very sick, and was rushed to the hospital. He had ran to the hospital as soon as he heard. The doctors wouldn't let him in the same room she was in. He pounded on the door and yelled to her from the outside. He had been so desperate to get to her, talk to her. And now, Miki was in the same situation. His heart felt like it was being ripped in two and stepped on several times. What if Miki didn't make it? The doctor he was just talking to went in the room Miki was in to help the other doctors. Yuu would have to wait for one doctor to come out, and then he would ask his questions.

He didn't know how long he waited. It felt like eternities but it couldn't be that long because someone called his name just minutes after he sat down.

"Yuu!"

Yuu looked up. "Jinny,"

Jinny ran up to him, followed by Brian, Doris, and Bill.

"Yuu," Jinny began. "How's Miki?"

Yuu shook his head. "I don't know. They wouldn't let me in."

Jinny sat down next to him. The others followed suit.

Jinny glanced at him worriedly. "I'm sure Miki will be okay."

Yuu nodded. Then he sighed as he remembered something. He stood up and went to a payphone. He had to call someone and tell her what had happened. He was sure that she would be on the next flight over here as soon as he told her.

-:-:-

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Someone knocked on Meiko's door.

"Come in." Meiko responded.

"Ms. Meiko?" Meiko's maid came in through the door. "Phone for you."

"Is it Miki?" Meiko asked, taking the phone.

She shook her head. "No, it's a young man, Yuu Matsuura."

"Yuu?" Meiko asked in disbelief. Had something happened? After her maid left, Meiko put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Meiko…" Came Yuu's voice.

"Yuu, is something wrong?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Yuu?"

She heard Yuu sigh. "It's Miki."

"What about Miki? Did something happen to her?"

"…She's in the emergency room."

Meiko almost dropped the phone. "What? Yuu, tell me what happened? Is she alright?"

"I…I don't know."

Meiko was practically in tears. "I'm coming over right away."

"I thought you would."

"When I get over there you are going to tell me what happened to her."

"Alright."

"Do your parents know?"

"No…I wanted to tell you first."

"Don't worry about it, Yuu. I'll talk to them."

"Thanks, Meikoi."

"I'll be right over."

"See you."

Meiko hung up, and then dialed Miki's home phone number. This was going to be a long night…

-:-:-

After Yuu had hung up, he went back to the bench where his friends were.

"Did you call your parents?" Jinny asked.

Yuu shook his head. "I called one of Miki's best friends, Meiko Akizuki. She said she would talk to our parents, and take the next flight over here." He sat back down, and glanced at the clock. It was close to ten. _Miki…please be alright…_

-:-:-

Meiko had talked to Miki's and Yuu's parents and they were coming with her. Rumi was in tears when she heard. Youji did his best to comfort her. She had also contacted Ginta. And since he was with the Matsuura's and Koishikawa's, Michael was going as well.

Ginta was the one who called Arimi. He was frantic, his best friend was in the hospital, and he didn't even know if she was okay, why it happened, or why Yuu wasn't there to protect her. If he's not there, Yuu should be! Ginta told Arimi all of these things, and Arimi listened quietly. She had seen Ginta like this before. When Miki and Yuu first broke up. Ginta was angry, and all he wanted to do was protect Miki as his best friend. She had misunderstood his actions and they themselves almost broke up. But in the end it had all worked out. She, of course, was worried about Miki, but had no doubt that Miki would pull through. She was a headstrong girl, after all. When Ginta asked her if she could come with them to see Miki, she instantly agreed.

They all gathered outside of Miki and Yuu's house. Meiko, Ginta, Arimi, Michael, Chiyako, Rumi, Jin, and Youji.

It was still early, only 6:30 pm, and they had already packed and were already getting into the cab (with the exception of Chiyako, Rumi, Jin, and Youji who were riding by car). Michael was about to go in as well, but someone calling his name stopped him.

"Michael!"

Michael stopped and looked behind him.

"Kei,"

"Are you going somewhere?" Kei asked.

Michael nodded, sadly. "Miki had an accident in New York. We're going over there to see if she is okay."

"Miki had an accident?" Kei asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Ask Meiko, she's the one who told us."

Kei nodded and knocked on the window next to Meiko. Meiko rolled it down. "Kei, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Miki. What happened?"

Meiko shook her head. "I don't know. I was just told by Yuu, and he didn't tell me much."

"I'm going with you. To see Miki."

Meiko was about to protest, but stopped. Kei still cared for Miki, and so did the rest of us. How could she deny him? She nodded. "Get in." She said. Kei went around the car to the other side, opened the door, and sat down. Then he closed the door, and Meiko signaled the driver to drive. The cab took them to the airport, Miki's and Yuu's parents following behind them in their own car.

-:-:-

The doctor came out. It wasn't the same doctor Yuu had spoke with, but Yuu has rushed out of his seat on the bench and to the doctor.

Yuu noticed that the doctor was holding a few sheets of papers, but Yuu didn't care, he wanted to know about Miki. His friends had followed him. He stopped the doctor and he asked him about Miki, the girl in the emergency room.

"Oh, well, I understand that Ms. Koishikawa was in a car accident. The car had hit her in her rib cage, and fractured it. But doctors are trying to repair it. And her ankle had a simple sprain."

Yuu smiled. "Is that all? So Miki is going to be fine?"

The doctor half smiled. "Well, she is doing alright, so if nothing goes wrong, she should be fine. Now, I should get back in." The doctor reentered the emergency room.

"You see, Yuu?" Bill said slapping Yuu gently on the back. "Miki's fine!"

Yuu nodded. He was glad.

Bill glanced at the clock. "We should get back. Miki is going to alright."

Yuu nodded. He understood his friends. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here."

"But, we can't leave you here alone." Jinny protested.

Yuu shook his head. "I won't be alone for long, my parents will be coming soon."

Jinny looked as though she might protest again, but Bill only gave her a stern look, and gently took her by the arm.

"See you, Yuu."

Yuu nodded. Then they left.

-:-:-

What looked like a huge family burst through the hospital doors hours later. A young teenage girl was ahead of the group. She ran inside and found Yuu, sitting on a bench.

"Yuu!" She cried.

Yuu looked up. As soon as he saw Meiko he stood. "Meiko,"

He looked behind her. He saw his parents, both pairs, and to his surprise, Ginta, Arimi, Kei, and Michael.

"Yuu," Rumi began. "How's Miki?"

Yuu smiled. "The doctor said she was going to be fine."

He saw the relief spread across all their faces. Miki was going to fine, and all was right in his world…

-:-:-

_Yuu…_ Miki slowly opened her eyes halfway. _Where am I? _Miki slowly turned her head to her left. She saw doctors crowded around a desk. She heard the short, gradual, _beep _indicating that her heartbeat was regular. She looked at herself. She had a wire attached to her wrists and either side of her head. _I'm…in the hospital…? But—why? _Then she remembered. A car crash. Then she painfully remembered Yuu. How he had rejected her, after all they had been through. Memories filled her mind

-

_Miki froze. **Oh no,** Miki thought. **He's going to do something insulting again. Not again! **_

_Miki got under the covers again and pulled the blankets up to her neck. **I'll pretend to be asleep.**_

_"Miki," Yuu said as he entered. He was about to say something when he realized that she appeared to be asleep._

"_Miki, are you asleep?" He asked. When he got no response, he knew. He spent the next few moments just gazing at her. The window was open, and the gentle wind was playing with her hair. She was so cute, just lying there, asleep. He felt like he was in a new, and different world. And being in that world felt so warm, and comforting. He leaned down, and kissed Miki softly._

-

_Miki starred longingly at the beautiful music box before her. She gently picked it up and lifted the top. A soft melody was played. She smiled. She loved this music box, but she couldn't afford it. _

_Yuu watched Miki hold the music box. He could tell that she loved it. He saw her about to put it away. Yuu came up to her and stopped her by gently grabbing her hand. Miki tilted her head up to look at him, questionably._

"_I'll buy that for you." He said._

"_Really?" Miki asked._

"_You like it," Yuu said. "So I'll get it for you."_

_Miki smiled. "Okay. Thank you, Yuu."_

-

These memories filled her head with sorrow. She and Yuu have been through so much together. And now that they can't be together, what was the point with living, and continuing life? There wasn't. There wasn't any point at all.

Suddenly, Miki started to cough. Pain shot throughout her body and her vision got blurry.

The doctors heard and ran to her side. She heard one yell, "We're losing her! Get help!"

The coughs gradually started to get worse. Tears stung her eyes. _I…can't…breathe…!_

Her coughs only got worse as she was desperate for air. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode. Finally, the coughs stopped, and Miki fell back, and closed her eyes. She couldn't breathe. _Yuu, I'm sorry…goodbye._ That was her last thought before she slid into eternal darkness, and a loud, long, _beep_ was heard.

A loud, long _beep_ was heard throughout the hospital. Doctors who were nearby rushed into the emergency room.

-:-:-

When Yuu heard the sound he jumped on his feet and ran to the emergency room as well. His friends, and his family followed. "Miki!" He cried. When he reached the doors, they were shut before him. He pounded on the doors with both fists. "Miki!" He cried. Kei also came to the doors. He rammed into them with his body, but the doors remained shut. He was about to ram them again but Ginta stopped him. "Cut it out!" He told him. Yuu had already stooped. He was leaning with both hands against the doors. The beep was still ringing. Then, it stopped. And everyone knew what that meant.

Meiko burst in tears. So did Rumi. Youji held her. And even though Chiyako herself was shedding silent tears, she held Meiko, Jin beside her. Ginta stood there, angry tears falling. Arimi was also silently shedding tears, and holding onto Ginta's arm, trying to get him to sit down. Kei and Michael stood there, tears were in their eyes too, but they never fell.

Yuu. Yuu stood there without a word. No tears fell, no words were spoken. His eyes were blank, and gazing down at the floor. He was in another world. But this world had no warmth, no comfort, and no Miki. He was alone in this world.

Then, a short, gradual, _beep _was heard.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 2. I really hoped you liked it; I worked really hard on it!

And most the memories were from my own memory; so I'm **_really_** sorry if they are a little off, but they all happened in the series. This is the best I've ever written, I think.

Well, I sure enjoyed writing this chapter! When I wanted to end it I always wanted to write more, and I still kinda do, but this chapter has to end sometime soon. I also went back to do some editing, and I put in a lot more detail than I had before.

I'm also sorry that it took so long. It would have been sooner than this but my Internet was busted.

Well, please comment. And, I have to say, that when I posted this story, I got absolutely no reviews, and no views for that matter. I was so close to deleting this story, but when I was about to, I actually got some reviews, and that made me so happy, I got started on this chapter! So, reviews do help inspirer me. Well, see you in chapter 3! Any questions, feel free to ask. Advice is greatly appreciated.

_Ja-ne_

_:-:Remember When:-:_


	3. Forever

A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter!!! Wow, it's been **months **since I last updated, huh? Well, I'm sorry, alot has happened and...well, the point is, I'm able to write now. So, please enjoy this new chapter. -smile-

The last chapter! -gasp!-

Disclaimer: I have no right to any characters to Marmalade Boy. But **I OWN THE PLOT! **_**HA!**_

---

Marmalade Boy

Tragic Love: Miki Could Be Gone

A doctor slowly aproached a large group a few feet away from the door to the emergencey room, crowded around a bench. "Mr. and Mrs. Koishikawa?"

"Yes?" Rumi and Jin instantly answered. "Is it Miki? What happened? You said she'd be okay!" Rumi started yelling. Youji wrapped his arms around her to calm her. "How is she?" He asked.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably. "First, I must apologize. I understand one of the doctors had given information about Ms. Koishikawa's condition to someone earlier today. I'm sorry but he had given you the information before we could do a proper x-ray scan..."

Rumi still had angry tears in her eyes, she felt like yelling at the doctor more. _What kind of doctors do they have around here?_

"What kind of doctors do you have around here?" Ginta yelled. "Wouldn't a good doctor wait so he could give the proper information? You had us all thinking that Miki would be ok!" Arimi grabbed his arm again. "Ginta, stop." She tired to make him sit down again. Still glaring at the doctor, Ginta sat, but looked like he was ready to jump back up any second.

"What happened to her?" Meiko asked the doctor in a quiet voice. She was still shaking after Miki's near death. Everyone listened quietly, even Ginta

The doctor sighed. "Ms. Koishikawa had an...attack with her lungs, as I was told. Apparently, the crash took more out of her then we were let on. I'm very sorry, I..." He trailed off when he heard a voice break him off and ask him.

"Miki...is she alright?" Yuu stood by his mother. He looked empty. He waited for the doctor's answer. Eveyone was silent.

The doctor shifted again. "Yes, oddly enough, she will make a full recovery..."

"'Oddly enough?'" Yuu's voice sounded weak.

Another shift. "I'll tell you the truth, sir. Ms. Koishikawa was...supposed to die. She wasn't getting any air circulation, and there wasn't anything we could do. It almost seemed as if she wasn't hurting physically...but emotionally."

For a moment, Yuu himself stopped breathing. _Miki...out of all the possible things that could have happened...why this? Out of all the people in the world who could have hurt you this way...why me?_

The moment past, Yuu started to breathe. He listened as the doctor continued.

"And there isn't anything any doctor in the world can do about emotional suffering...Most of our patients are willing to try and live, but it was like she had already given up."

Yuu shut his eyes. _How can I stand to hear this? All the pain I've caused her. _But he listened with his eyes squeezed shut as the doctor continued.

"But as I said before, Ms. Koishikawa survived. We were all surprised." The doctor paused, then continued. "Right when we all lost hope, she pulled through with the most amazing will to live I've ever seen in my entire life as a doctor. She must have realized that there was something, or some_one_ to live for."

Yuu opened his eyes slowly.

Meiko thought it would be safe to talk. "What you're saying is...Miki survived because of someone she loves?" She quickly glanced at Yuu.

The doctor nodded.

Yuu understood Meiko without having to catch her glance. _Miki, I..._

"Can we see her?" Meiko asked again, this time, looking at the doctor.

The doctor thought about it. "I suppose so, but please, one at a time, she's very tired right now. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that she's in the emergency room." He nodded his head, and left.

It took a while for it to all sink in...

"Miki...Oh, she's going to be fine!" Rumi was the first to break the silence as she wiped away her tears and held Youji tightly. Youji himself embraced Rumi and smiled.

"Thank goodness..." Chiyako smiled. "Right, Jin?" Jin sighed with relief and nodded, smiling.

Ginta sank back into his seat and sighed, closing his eyes. "What a pain she is..." He muttered. Arimi sat beside him. "You're happy, aren't you?" Ginta opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Yes." He smiled. Arimi smiled with him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kei stared at the floor. _Okay, Yuu. You win. I thought I might try to win Miki back one last time...but it seems that she's chosen you. I know that someone she decided to live for isn't me. I'm glad that you're okay, Miki. You be good to her, Yuu. _Kei smiled, slightly.

Michael exhaled deeply, and shut his eyes. _Well, Miki, it looks like you'll be happy from now on, right? It was Yuu who helped you live, right?_ Despite how shaken up he was by all this, he managed to smile.

Meiko collasped on her knees, wiping her tears away. She clasped her hands together and smiled. _I'm so glad, Miki._ Meiko glanced around for Yuu, but he was no where in sight. Meiko smiled for him. _Go for it, Yuu._

-:-:-

The door to the emergency room opened slowly. Yuu could hear the short _beeps_ indicating her heart beat was normal. He closed the door behind him and approached the bed, carefully. He could see her, lying on the hospital bed, her light brown hair sprawled over the pillow, her eyes closed. The tubes on either side of her head were taken off, but the tubes on her wrists were still there.

"Miki...?" His voice was barely a whisper.

But Miki heard, and she opened her eyes halfway. "Yuu...?" Her voice was raspy, quiet, more like a whisper. She turned her head to face him. Her expression looked sad. She turned her head away. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

Gaining more courage, Yuu pulled a chair next to her. He wanted to ask why, but he couldn't find his voice. But he didn't need to ask, Miki continued. "It was stupid of me. The car."

Now he understood. But he still couldn't find his voice. There was silence between them.

"Yuu...?" Miki's voice shattered the siclence.

And Yuu, who still couldn't find his voice, looked up at her, and met her eyes.

"Why did you tell me 'I love you?'"

Yuu couldn't find his voice to answer. All he could manage was answer it inside his head. _Because, I did._

Disappointed with no response, Miki shut her eyes, and turned over to her side so Yuu was facing her back. She asked, "Yuu, answer me. Do you even care about me?"

Yuu shut his eyes, tightly, thankful that she had her head turned away from him. His voice, still lost, answered her in his head. _Of course I do!_

When hearing no response coming from Yuu, Miki continued. "Because...if you don't...that's fine, nothing I can do, right? I don't know what caused you to feel this way, but if you feel nothing for me, that's that. It's ok, Yuu."

Yuu opened his eyes, pain was clearly etched into them. _No! You're getting it all wrong!_

Tears started to flow down Miki's cheeks, but she kept quiet until she was able to talk without giving off signs that she was crying. "Yuu, answer me! If you don't care about me, then why are you here?" Miki's body started to tremble, without Miki wanting it to. _Stop shaking...!_ She thought to herself.

Yuu looked away, he couldn't stand to see her like this, shaking with anger and misery. _No, I do care! I came here because I..._

Miki was started to get annoyed by his silence. "If you came here to set me straight, then considered me set. You can leave now."

Yuu's eyes held more pain in them than before. _I won't leave! Damn, Miki, don't you understand?_

Miki, still shaking, couldn't control herself anymore. "What are you waiting for? I understand that you feel nothing for me, so you can go!" Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks twice as hard and soaked the covers. She couldn't stay quiet anymore, and yelled, "JUST GET OUT! YOU CAN LEAVE SO GO!"

Miki didn't hear the abrupt scratching and soft crash of the chair as it fell to the floor, or the creaking of the bed as something heavy climbed on it. She only felt the tugging on her waist as she was turned around to her other side and kissed softly on the lips.

After hearing Miki cries, and seeing her in so much pain, Yuu's heavy barriers were mercilessly ripped apart. He wanted so badly to ease her pain, so he did the only thing that could possibly heal her, even just a little. He climbed on her bed, rested his body softly on hers, and kissed her.

It was a short kiss. It had to be, Miki barely had enough oxygen to breathe. But it was long enough to stop her trembling, and to stop the heavy flow of tears.

When Yuu broke apart, he took her hand in his, and used the voice he had finally found to speak. "Miki, I love you. Don't tell me to leave. If I do, I might not ever come back. I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I've caused you. I tried to break us apart, but now I realize that it's much too late for that now...Miki, if you're willing to take me back, I'll stay with you." He watched her expression, and waited for her to respond.

Miki was still so stunned by the way Yuu has kissed her, she almost didn't hear him speak. But she did, and she looked straight into his eyes for the first time since the day they broke up. What she saw in his eyes caused her to respond to him. She smiled slightly, and said,

"Forever?"

Yuu, smiled with her, and leaned down to kiss her once more.

Once they separated, Yuu replied,

"Forever."

-:-:-

Yuu picked up the fallen chair and sat next to Miki's bed. Miki smiled at him and closed her eyes, then sighed. "I'm tired now...you'll explain to me when I wake up."

Yuu laughed at that. "I understand. Goodnight, Miki."

Miki's hand reach for him, and smiled when she felt him take her hand into his. "Goodnight."

The two of them both wished this moment could last the rest of their lives, but as fate would have it, the door to the emegency room opened, and a nurse stepped in, causing Yuu to take back his hand.

"Yes?" He asked the nurse. He deserved to know why this person decided to interrupt.

"It's time to move Ms. Koishikawa to a different room, sir, so if you wouldn't mind stepping into the waiting room." The nurse replied.

Yuu did mind. But there wasn't much he could do. He turned his head to Miki to see that she had her eyes open. She looked at him, and smiled, weakly. "Go on, Yuu."

Yuu smiled in return and nodded. He stood from his chair and left the emergency room. But he didn't worry. Even though he had left the room, like Miki had wanted him to, he knew that he would be back. Afterall, she would have to stay in this hospital for at least another day, so he would have another day off from school, even if it was Tuesday.

But as he walked out of the emegency room and into the waiting room where his friends and family was, he knew this wasn't over. He would still have to explain to Miki about how they are siblings, and then they would have to work everything out. It was far from over. But even so, he knew he would alway keep his promise to her.

_"Promise to stay by me? Forever?"_

_"Forever."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: -sighs- Well, this chapter is done! Yes! I'm done! I put months of effort into this chapter! Well, okay, it was only about two or three months, but still!

I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers for sticking with this story. Arigato gozaimasu!! Thank you very much!! The next chapter will be the last. -smile- Yup, one more chapter! How many of you believed me when I said "The last chapter!" at the first A/N at the top of the page? Hmm...? I'll have to tell you though...I have no idea when it will be up! But do not fear! It will _not _take as long as this chapter, that much I can promise...and if I do, please tell me, and I'll get started.

I'm very worried on how this chapter turned out...I mean, at first, I was worried that I was making Yuu too emotional. But then I thought, "Of course not! If the one and only person you love deeply were to die, of course you'd be very emotional!" So I didn't worry. Besides, you all got to see a side of Yuu we rarely saw in the anime! But if you all like this chapter, then I **love** it! And if you loved it, then I loved it more!

But I'm also very worried about the grammar mistakes in this chapter. I don't have Mircosoft Word right now. I used WordPad for this chapter, so there was no spell check or anything... but I fixed as many as I could, not that there were many...but if I skipped one, I'm very sorry, I know how grammar mistakes can annoy some people, but you try typing a story without a spell check and see how hard it is! I was going to wait until I got Word back, but when I checked to see how the story was doing and saw all of your reviews, I got started right away! So again, thank you! -smile- -smile-

Well, that's enough of me talking, right? I think I covered everything, please review!

_Ja-ne!_

_:-:Remember When:-:_


End file.
